duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Hedge Magic
Hedge Magic---- Not everyone who uses magic has become so accomplished as to use Thaumaturgy. There are individuals who use minor spells and charms in everyday life, and some who use these spells in conflict with the Undead. The Hunters Hunted presented the basic system, as well as a number of different spells.Hedge magic requires the magician learn the new Ability of Casting, with the skills of Duration, Extent and Ritual also being helpful. These can only be bought with Freebie Points as they are not Talents, Skills or Knowledges, but a combination of all three. They cost as much to buy and increase as do normal Abilities. Learning these skills during play costs three experience points; however, it would require Storyteller permission (and probably a special Story) for someone who has no sorcerous abilities to learn these skills. Each spell must also be learned separately, as if it were an Ability, and can increase just like any other. Additionally, while a character can become as good in a spell as his generation will allow, spells are rated for the Attribute a character must possess in order to be able to cast it. Thus a character with a Perception of 3 cannot cast a Perception 4 spell. Casting a particular spell requires the character roll Casting + her level with the spell itself against a difficulty of the spell's Attribute rating +4. All spells have an instant duration (though casting the spell requires one turn) and only cover the area directly around the caster. In order to manipulate the spells for greater potency, the caster must use the other abilities. To extend its range requires a roll of Extend + (spell) while to increase its time requires Duration + (spell). Difficulty remains the spell's Attribute level + 4, while success varies based on the following tables. Successes Turns Duration/Extend One success Two turns 10-foot radius from caster Two successes One scene Line of sight Three successes 24 hours 100-foot radius from caster Four successes One week One-mile radius from caster Five successes One month Same city The other ability is Ritual, which allows the character to cast Thaumaturgical rituals. Not only is Ritual the basis for the success roll, but a character cannot learn a ritual unless he has at least as many levels of Ritual as the Spell. Thus learning Splinter Servant (Level Four Ritual) requires at least four levels of Ritual. Note that without massive study, no human can learn any ritual higher than level five. Learning spells follows a similar pattern, but requires the character have a mental attribute to match the appropriate level of the spell. Thus there are Perception spells, Intelligence spells and Wits spells. Sample Spells Warning Sirens (Perception Four) This spell allows a character to sense when she is in danger. It will not pinpoint what form the danger will take, but will give the character enough of a warning to allow him to dodge. Vistas of the Mind (Intelligence Three) With this spell, the caster can incorporate and utilize great amounts of data, effectively adding one die to any roll involving the use of a knowledge. Flash (Level Five) A burst of light fills the area around the caster, blinding those who can see and sending Vampires into frenzy. While it does not cause physical damage to the Kindred, they must make a Courage roll against a difficulty of 6 to not frenzy. Kindred and humans alike will be blinded for a number of turns equal to the number of successes in casting. Note that these are just some examples of spells. There are certainly many more, and the Storyteller should feel free to come up with her own. Category:Outdated